


Them Updates and Upgrades

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kei really wants to help but sometimes its just too funny, M/M, Meme, Third Years, Troubles, Updates, new phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Kageyama Tobio meets new phone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsumugiaoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/gifts).



> Would you look at that. My 50th fic.

Kageyama's troubles with technology started the day his old phone went and died. Having it for a number of years, the home button died first, the screen had some dead pixels accumulating over it as time passed, the volume button was also half missing but Kageyama couldn't just throw it away. He's grown fond of the thing.

Tsukishima can relate.

He has a pair of headphones whose cable he twists into the fourth dimension to get the sound going through both sides. He can understand Kageyama's reluctance to part with that half dead communication device.

But then, Friday afternoon, it refuses to charge up. (Yes, he remembered the exact day. It was that tragic.)

Since he still refused to let it die, he just sent it to the service, even though they kept telling him it would be more financially profitable if he just went and got a new one. (They caved in the moment they saw him and Tsukishima almost died laughing at the hurt puppy face he made when they told him that.)

His dad sent in a new phone when Kageyama explained what happened.

The new phone came in the following Monday.

And all hell broke loose.

 

Having stuck to the old phone for so long, he missed quite a few versions of the OS. His old phone had a 1.2 version, this new one came with a 5.1.

Tsukishima didn't know whether to laugh or to cry because it was like taking a picture book from a kid and giving him Einstein's extended mathematical derivation proving the speed of light.

Absolutely nothing was making sense to him.

Not the menu, not the home button, not the shortcuts, not the fact that they tossed out every useful thing there was only to replace it with five versions of the same application and call it an improvement. Every single build-in app was no longer a build-in and having to search through the internet to find one music player that didn't interrupt your music to play an ad made even Tsukishima wish his old phone came back sooner than later.

There were a few plus sides, like the camera and the fact that he had a bigger screen to look up articles of his favourite volleyball player and also watching him lose his shit when he discovers another thing that worked better with his old phone and then refusing to spare the phone a glance the next few days until he somehow managed to cope with it. Not to accept it, but to ignore it upon sight.

Not once did Kageyama give himself a heart attack when he accidentally brushed a weird looking icon only to turn on the music player Tsukishima managed to dig up from the vast depths of the internet that functioned like it was supposed to.

 

“ _Kei”, he turns to Tsukishima in panic, sounding so helpless, as the phone is happily bouncing with the overly loud music playing from its speaker, “make it stop.”_

_Oh, the face he would make. It did things to Tsukishima._

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure whether to like the new phone or to hate it.

They were constantly at war with the volume, though. Sometimes, it's too loud and people jump at practice when Kageyama's father forgets the time and decides to call in the middle of it; other times, Tsukishima really wants to run over the damn thing because he can call up several times but Kageyama doesn't pick up because he doesn't hear it ring.

 

_Yamaguchi fucking died laughing as he witnessed it first hand. Poor Kageyama answered the phone but couldn't hear a thing._

“ _Hello?”_

“ _Hey?”_

“ _Kei, are you there?”_

_Add the screen constantly turning black the moment he moves it to look at the screen to check if Tsukishima had hung up and you get one red faced Yamaguchi, shaking with laughter too much as he tries to help him out._

 

Then, Tsukishima felt particularly demonic and changed the language settings after he and Kageyama fought (for the umpteenth time but no one keeps a count any more).

_He later regretted it as he suspected it was Swedish he randomly chose as he tried to figure out where the language setting was._

He ended up googling that one, too.

 

The icing on the whole situation came one day as the phone had done it's usual update scheme, updating the same apps day after day, as usual, and then they discovered the address book went crazy.

Not a single name was present, only numbers.

Which wouldn't be a problem back in their first year when there were just a few. Over the years, the numbers accumulated and somehow, there were also numbers both Kageyama and Tsukishima were sure they erased. Like a few old numbers from Hinata, Daichi, Sugawara, Noya and a whole list of other people.

Kageyama ended up deleting everything. He then added names when people called him, explaining what happened while he was at it.

Which was all fine and dandy – until Oikawa decided to call.

 

“ _Yahoo~ Tobio-chan!”_

“ _New phone, who's this?”_

 

_They could practically see the man die on the other side of the line and hear quite clearly as people behind him laughed their behinds off._

 

Tsukishima was proud. Even if Kageyama had no problems figuring out who it was, but the meme just stuck to him and it was a riot.

 

Over a week or so, the phone kept quiet and behaved. Until Hinata almost suffered a seizure the following Friday as they walked home after practice. Kageyama texted a bed ridden Tsukishima and clicked on an emoji and there was a really creepy possessed sound coming from the device. (The phone was left in a circle of salt that night. Kageyama ain't risking squat.)

 

Thankfully, after that last incident, his old phone came from the repair service.

 

Problem was, after several weeks, Kageyama somehow gotten used to the new phone, too.

“His Majesty is a busy person.” Tsukishima says as Kageyama asks him which to use. “Why not both?”

So, he did.

He used the new phone for notes, maps and music and his old phone for everything else.

 

_(Tsukishima got him a cute dinosaur with a volleyball case cover for the new phone and Kageyama just couldn't find it in his heart not to use it.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is true.


End file.
